Doc Silver
Known Information Doc is about 30 years old, and is from about 100 years ago. It’s a little fuzzy. As are most things about him, really- he’s still suffering from memory issues from Returning.' The father of Doc, who was known then as Silver, is unknown, and his mother was a lady of dubious virtue who died when he was young. He grew up a street kid in Cole, running wild and being stupid to stave off the hunger and poverty, running with street gangs to stay alive. That all ended when he was 14, when he fell from a roof and broke his arm in front of a local surgeon’s storefront. The doctor, a hard bitten Mandalan man named Zheng, took uncharacteristic pity on Silver and fixed him up, only requiring he help around the shop a bit when he recovered.' And so he did, and over time Zheng started teaching Silver the ways of the physician. Eventually Zheng took on Silver as his apprentice, despite his ties to dangerous characters. Not all of this era has come back to Doc yet, his knowledge of medicine sometimes returning to him instinctively as new symptoms arise that he recognized from his previous life. This era ended quietly, with Zheng wishing Doc well as he finished his apprenticeship and signed onto a ship. Doc took on the name, leaving Silver in his past.' Much of his adulthood aboard ships and in Cole is also a bit misty, as it were, but there are a few elements the come back. Being stranded on an island with Ember. Capturing ships as a pirate, and fending off the same as a merchantman. Meeting and courting his beloved Kelly, a fierce pirate lass. And the times he had gambling and relaxing shoreside with the same.' A final clear time is how Doc died. One winter day he heard his beloved wife’s ship had gone missing in the Mist, told by the lone survivor clinging to a piece of flotsam. Doc held out for a few weeks, holding out hope that she hadn’t been claimed by the Mists. As he lost hope he started drinking, and it was his undoing. One night, stumbling home, he took a wrong turn into a mule pen. The mule, alarmed at the visitor, promptly kicked Doc straight into the face, killing him instantly. He Returned recently, coming into a March filled with Stitchers and undead as Poppy’s armies ravaged the town of Port Frey, killing Returned and peasants alike. The mule kick somehow did not heal properly, leaving fractures in his face. Though he worked diligently to save those he could, Doc couldn’t afford to get hit in the face again, and quietly avoided all fighting, despite his sorcerous talents. He resolved to get to the bottom of the Stitchers, however, as they seemed like both a magical and a medical problem, and he could solve both.' His second gathering passed much the same, as his face had not yet healed, but he managed to earn a boon from the Fae known as Briar.' After his second gathering Doc resolved to go straight. He had been a part of many terrible deeds as a pirate, and he wants to make a better life now, one Zheng would approve of. He declared that he would start the Port Frey Charity Hospital, serving the peasantry so often abused by the Returned and their battles. Many Returned contributed, and the project is in progress, both in staffing up and in building the hospital itself. His third gathering, in June of the 9th year of Adelrune, most notable moment was the date auction, put on by Lala, Delora, and himself. They raised 3 and a half gold for the orphanage and hospital, and a pile of influence. Much of it will go towards expanding capacity at the Orphanage and making a mobile clinic for the hospital near where the Returned gather in Port Frey. He also was made the head of the Channeler's side of the Healer's Guild. At his fourth gathering he swore himself to the service of Eden, defending her shrine against waves of undead. He also recruited healers to the Healer's Guild. His fifth gathering was less important, but his sixth was quite painful. He played the Game for the first time, felt quite betrayed by close friends in a vote on war with Cole, but he was able to put in the Healer's Guild charter. Status 1 Pin, Healer's Guild Member. Allies - Any Returned bleeding on the ground is happy to see him. - Belladonna Rue, Bjorn, Yi Juyoung, Giovanni, Wayland Ferrara, Reonna Moss - Contessa Mieletassa & Lore Arandir - Cahan - Rebelia Nyx - Kenrin Arakai, Meridias, Delora - Ember - Caera - Vhynn Tel’Kiira (though sometimes a difficult relationship given the Black Council) - Yurok - Rekka the Razing Blade & Emiko - Dominic Enemies - Any Stitcher monster or their creators. - People who act high and mighty over inherited titles. Earned ones are fine. - People who only ever resort to force to solve their problems. - Technically, all necromancers and undead, but Doc is still getting used to that. Rumors - Doc has a personal Oubliette filled only with bandages. It could be used for more important things, but Doc likes an eternal supply. - The reason he hates being called Silver is because that was the price of his mother’s company. - He is secretly plotting the demise of everyone in Tear, but that's okay because have you seen his sweet face? - Knowing he can't solve anything by force, he has instead been amassing influence in the underworld. - Doc has been attempting to make his own Stitchers. - He's been fascinated by studying disease lately. I wonder what he'll do with that knowledge... - Rumor has it Doc Silver is a fruit demon - He's the fruit juice alchemist. - Once upon a time, he wielded a blade. He learned to regret it. - Rumor has it Doc is Rayne's other half fruit demon twin. - Rumor has it Doc uses stitchers as coin purses for hospital coins and satchels to hold his fruit juice. - Doc is V. - Rumor has it that Doc in life was a fierce warrior who had no equal. He died from natural causes or possibly depression from all the lives he took, and when he returned he chose to preserve life rather then take it. - Rumor has it that Doc is the man to find when looking for delicious juice. - It is said Doc grows more feverish and obsessive over the matter of Stitchers, searching for some particular clue for longer and longer hours. Quotes "Every gathering is a public health emergency" *Sips juice* Character Inspirations - General research into how doctors operated on ships across history- primarily through piratesurgeon.com Soundtrack Good Man- Josh Ritter (what he strives to be) Ill With Want- The Avett Brothers (After the November 2018 gathering) Love Invincible - Michael Franti and Spearhead (For his love for Kelly) No Hard Feelings - The Avett Brothers (Trying real hard to feel this) Hard Time Killing Floor Blues - Chris Thomas King Death Don't Have No Mercy - Delaney Davidson & Marlon Williams (Eden stuff) Jee Veerey - Bloodywood ft. Raoul Kerr (Great hype song)